plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
I
Chapter One: The Whiskers have a history of strong leaders, leaders who helped the group through tough times by proving themselves, from Holly to Flower, Rocket Dog to Ella, the group has risen and fallen each time. Enili is now the dominant female but she has no real mate and her position isn't acknowledged by all. Two other meerkats want Enili's position. Her older half-sister Oriole as well as her younger sister Naggapatzi both aren't happy with their ranking and for Enili that is a risky thing. If she can't have the support of her group then she won't last long as dominant. Oriole is the oldest female in the group now that her mother Ella is gone. It was Oriole who had taken dominance during her mother's disappearance, but she had been reluctant to give it back when Ella unexpectedly returned. Now she has lost it due to one single trip up and she isn't happy. Naggapatzi is younger than Enili but like her half-aunt Monkulus, she has ambitions and wants to be dominant female...not second best and she plans to take dominance from Enili one way or another. Already she is bullying the younger females and has even been pregnant twice, though she aborted both times. Enili is in a dangerous game with two females vying for top spot and with no mate to help her keep her status to herself...and things are about to get much worst. ---- The Whiskers were foraging like normal, heads down and digging up the tasty morsels that the desert had to offer. The biggest event now was a show down between Enili and Swift over a half eaten millipede. Enili has often expressed her right to steal food and she is exercising it right now by bullying the younger female. Swift tries her best but it's a slim chance of her winning against the older aunt, Enili claims the prize...only to have it stolen by Oriole who uses her weight to keep Enili at bay. The dominant female loses her win to her half-sis. While this is going down, Gump, Thundercat, and Princess Madcat are taking guard and they spot two shapes hovering in the distance. As they watch, two more join until it becomes four...then five...a familar of eagle owls. Two parents teaching their three young how to hunt...with the Whiskers being their intended prey. The alarm call startles the group and they run, the prescence of so many enemies has the group running in different directions, some run into the closet bolt hole, others run right, the rest run the opposite direction...the clearing is gone and the owl family has to look elsewhere for their meal. When the danger passes, Enili is the first to come out of the bolt hole. She looks around warily but sees no sign of the owls and gives the all clear. From the burrow Gump appears, followed by Bearslayer. Pe'ahi and the last one is Swift. Enili looks at them then at the bolt hole. She goes down and searches the few tunnels but there are no other Whiskers down here...she has been left with only four to make a group total of five...which isn't right. The rest of the Whiskers aren't with them. Enili hurries out and with Gump and Bearslayer they take watch and made contact calls, hoping to see familiar faces pop up in response, but there is nothing. No meerkats are waiting for them...Enili feels dread coming up, with only five they are weak, there is no safety in numbers if your numbers are too small. The only hope for them and her dominance is if they can find the other half of the group. ---- Another face had came out of the burrow after the incident. Oriole can see no dangerous...nor any of the other Whiskers. She gives the all clear and the meerkats with her crawl out; Bertle, McGee, Thundercat, Princess Madcat, Nanageddon, Ernesto, Loredo, Rith, and Razzmattazz. Ten meerkats in all, not all of them, but a decent amount in all sense. Oriole is alert and keeps a eye out for danger while the rest of the confused group tries to get their bearings. They can't see any other meerkats, judging by ther numbers there are 15 meerkats still missing, including Enili, but oddly two meerkats don't seem too concerned by this and those two are Thundercat and Oriole. Thundercat is Enili's father, but he has no relations to Oriole who was fathered by another roving male a long while back. As such he can mate with Oriole as she is no related to him which means he can keep his status as dominant male. Oriole calmly assesses the situation and takes charge. She leads the group to forage in the land they had ended up on. There is no sign of any danger so they might as well perserve their strength and fill their bellies and despite the younger members' worries without Enili there, they follow her lead and are soon much more focused on foraging than fretting.ound For Oriole this can mean new things. The start of a new era that was meant to happen before she lost her footing. She can be the leader that the Whiskers truly need. Ten meerkats isn't bad, but if she can find more of the missing kats then it will do her good, more helpers for her pups. Satisfied by that, Oriole goes back to focusing on finding food. ---- Ten other meerkats weren't foraging or fretting, they had went to the closet burrow and were settling down. Naggapatzi is the meerkat leading them. When she didn't see Oriole or Enili, she instantly took her chance and has claimed power over the other meerkats; Treva, Handsome Devil, Big Pimpin', Pat McGroin, Snotbubble, Rosie, Joblin, Mr. Shankly, and Crosis. Only two females, but Naggapatzi isn't too concerned about that now, once she makes it clear that she is in charge then she focuses on the others. 15 kats missing...if she can get more of them, especially the females, then chances are that she will be able to start her own group. The plan pleases her immensely and she leads her troop out to forage, she wants to avoid having to fight Enili or Oriole, but any other kat will be fair game. It takes a while but Naggapatzi quickly comes across a new group, it's not the Whiskers...but the Toyota, a group that was once made up of Whiskers females but now only had a young yearling female and some males. The splinter group lines up and Naggapatzi must make the choice...attack, flee...or maybe something else? With a chirp the splinter group charges towards the unsuspecting Toyotas. Chapter Two: The Toyota group offers no resistance as the Whisker group invades them. The dominant female Firefly is too young to make such big choices and she's quickly pinned and evicted by Naggapatzi who claims dominance over both groups. The ailing Toyota group has found themselves under new management from their mother group and it may end up give Naggapatzi her wish. She has no interest of following Enili any more and she will make sure that it is clear as day if they happen to meet once more. ---- The said meerkat is standing with her remaining four followers trying to warm up after a cold night. Spirits are low without the rest of the group there and they end their sunning session sooner to get more time to continue the search for the missing meerkats. The small group has been travelling since the day before, they left their burrow far behind in their search and most nights they used a bolt hole for lodgings, it's not as comfortable or fun as a burrow, but they can't afford to be picky now, not with them being vulnerable. The group is even more wary because of rivals. If the Lazuli or Kung Fu happened to come across them, then Enili's gang would be in big trouble, they can hope and pray that the two larger groups don't come calling. Luckily for them the Kung Fu aren't close by and the Lazuli is still in disarray due to dominance changes, the biggest hope for them is if a rover can come around. That one wish might come...at a price. Gump and Bearslayer decide to go roving and run off leaving Enii with only Pe'ahi and Swift, but almost as if by magic three Lazuli males appear. Rufio and Snowy are used to roving around here, but one male is a newbie, it's Pet. While the two males compete, it's Pet who goes straight up to Enili and grooms her, he manages to keep both Lazuli males submissive, though they end up mating with Pe'ahi and Swift, but it's hopeful that these males might stay with the tiny group. ---- Gump and Bearslayer have parted ways while roving. Gump ends up joining the Uberkats while Bearslayer finds the other missing half of the Whiskers. Thundercat lets his son join and they are bumped from ten to eleven. The splinter group has been thriving under Oriole's lead, though both Bertle and McGee are pregnant. The group is doing well and as there are more of them and they are alone they might end up being the main group of the Whiskers, if the two halves don't reunit then it can be certain that Enili's gang will become a new group that will challenge the Whiskers later on. ---- Unknown to the groups of the manor, another group has moved in. They are called the Queens and they have one very familiar face. Ella, the former dominant female of the Whiskers, mother of Oriole, Enili, and Naggapatzi, and mate of Thundercat is not dead. Ella had wandered outside the reserve and wandered upon a small group of evictees from the Van Helsing, led by ex. Dominant female Flo who is her older sister. Despite joining forces, dominance hasn't been decided between Flo and Ella, there is also no dominant male. For the Queens, it's a hard road, but luck might be there for a Sequoia rover has been hanging around, it's Bruce. Bruce is the dominant male of the Sequoia even though he can't mate with RU, he's been roaming around and has located the small group and even has mated with Juani, Flo, and Ella, wheither he will stay with them remains to be seen, but he seems to be making himself at home. Chapter Three Some weeks have passed since the group split and it seems like it might end up being permanent...at least between Enili and Oriole's group. In response, Oriole has been given a collar to track the Whiskers' movements. With some changes, Enili's group had become the Aztecs II with Oriole's group being the main Whiskers group. Naggapatzi's group is extempt, being known as the Toyota and she has been collared due to the supposed illness of the curent dominant male. All three dominant females are pregnant now with pups, for them this isn't their first litters, but both Oriole and Naggapatzi it will be their first litter who they haven't aborted or lost. ---- It's morning and the Aztecs II are out foraging, they always start earlier to get more food before being forced to seek shade. Both Pe'ahi and Enili are showing obvious signs of pregnacy but Swift aborted her litter, so there is less competition between the mothers. The small group has been roaming around, looking after themselves. Although Enili wishes for things to be the same with the missing meerkats back under her command, she has started to accept that it may simply not come true, her reign as Queen of the Whiskers has ended. ---- The Whiskers new Queen is pregnant too and has expressed her dominance. McGee has aborted her litter leaving only Bertle expecting, due to give birth before Oriole. The new leading lady has made her displeasure clear by bully Bertle, but she hasn't evicted her. Oriole is content with her place. She has a wonderful mate and now she has the crown of power, and she will finally be able to bring pups into the world. All is swell and Oriole is happy for now, but danger lurks with the Aztecs, Lazuli, and Mayans, as well as the Kung Fu. --------------- The Toyota are not as lucky, though Naggapatzi is still dominant female and still pregnant, her partner Rococo is dead from TB. What's being a dominant female if you don't have any partner to mate with? Handsome Devil has taken over as Natal dominant male, though Big Pimpin' has challenged him often. But Naggapatzi isn't worried about this, she is too happy now to let something like this ruin her mood and she has made sure all the meerkats under her know it...Even though there are only three females and the rest are males who are related to her, she hopes most of them will leave. -------------------- The Queens aren't having better luck. Flo and Ella can't decide who is leader. Flo is naturally older and so she clearly should be in charge, but Ella isn't giving way. The fight is made worse by the fact that some more females have joined the group; Bertle, Blonzig, and Rosco had been evicted from the group and joined their mother in this small group, Bearslayer and Marxx have also joined the group, the latter having been roving. The Queens are resting at their burrow, unaware that two meerkats are approaching them, but they soon see...and it's surprising. One meerkat...is Beaker who had went missing some time back but apparently she didn't die...perhaps the reason is with her now...the second meerkat...in unbeliebable...Ella never thought that she would see again...It's Rocket Dog! Chapter Four Rocket Dog isn't dead, through some miracle she had survived being hit by a car...though her hind leg is now deformed because of the accident, this should of been a death sentence, but it didn't, somehow this meerkat survived. She lived alone for a long time, until she happened upon Beaker and the two were joined by Wilson and Philippe, the two old rovers in the Kalahari. They formed a group and there were even up to fifteen at one point with Rocket Dog being dominant female...but then things started to fall apart. Philippe was killed by TB, then disease started taking the other meerkats, it stopped but other problems formed. The group shrank down to just three meerkats, Rocket Dog, Beaker, and Wilson, there was only one litter born that year, Beaker gave birth to her first litter and despite all three meerkats' struggles, the pups died...then Wilson died, killed by a cape cobra. Rocket Dog and Beaker had been on their own ever since and now they were hopeful to join the group. Flo and Ella, despite being enemies, decided to work together to put their half-sister in her place and they did just that.. Rocket Dog and Beaker were accepted...but Rocket Dog was not going to be leader. ---- Meanwhile in three groups, pups were being born. In the Aztecs Enili gave birth to two pups; Frosty and Heather, both healthy little girls. Oriole gave birth to five pups, two females; Sexcellance and Medusa and three boys; Tintenherz, Alexandro, and one pup who ended up dying later. Naggapatzi gave birth to three girls; Honi, Prettypaint, and Conch. All three litters were healthy and fine and they pleased their mothers and group for once the pups grew then they would contribute well to their families. ---- Back at the Queens a weird occurance has happened. Shortly after Rocket Dog and Beaker joined the group, Beaker and Flo left the group and went to the Van Helsing where they worked together to oust Billy, but quick as a flash Flo evicted Beaker, then went and evicted all of the other females in the group and drove them off leaving Egg. The evicted females fled with Billy who is bleeding badly from many wounds, Flo was brutal in her coup and there is a high risk of Billy getting infection, the group of females rejoin the Queens and are welcomed. Ella is now the undisputed Queen of the Queens, she's the only meerkat who can contend for the role of dominance with Rocket Dog deformed and Billy too injured to raise a paw, being pregnant has increase her chance and she struts around making sure all the females know who is boss. Bruce and the boys watch and accept her as ruler, for Bruce he accepts her as his new mate. Ella scans her gals, looking for any female showing signs of pregnancy, she scans each meerkat, from her daughter Adhuil to Mogwai, but sees that all the girls have been good and so she focuses on leading her group of seventeen out to forage. It's a good thing because later that night Ella gives birth to her first litter of four since losing dominance of the Whiskers; three female pups named Sophie, EJ, and Angie and one male pup, they are strong and have nothing to fear as the group will work hard to preserve these precious little pups. And they are shortly going to be tested... ------------------- The Toyota are out foraging and heading in the Queens' direction. Naggapatzi has left her pups with Treva to babysit and the nine others head out to get some food, unaware they heading for the now much larger Queens and their burrow. It's Firefly who spots the burrow, luckily the fifteen other meerats are gone leaving the pups in the care of Rocket Dog and Billy, which is probably bad since both females are very weak, Rocket Dog with her injured leg and Billy who is still recovering from yesterday's fight. The two females don't know that another group is coming their way. The rest of their group have went into the Kung Fu's land, intent on claiming some actual foraging ground that can be useful with good bolt holes and a burrow or two. The Kung Fu have shrunk down and so the fight will certainlly be interesting as both groups are missing members. The new dominant male, Crux spots the Queens and calls the alarm and both groups collide in battle, Ella goes for Kleintjie who is strong and wise, but also quite old, it's age and knowledge against youth and determintion, the group fight on an on, unaware that nine meerkats are attacking their burrow. --------------- The Toyota strike fast and quickly both Rocket Dog and Billy are pinned down, their flaws working against him as the rest of the group swarms the burrow. Bruce and Marxx keep watch while Naggapatzi goes belowground. Unfortunately time isn't on their side and only one pup is grabbed, brought up, and killed before they are forced to retreat. ------------- The victorious Queens are horrified to find their burrow being attacked, and Ella recognizes some of the meerkats as her old followers, and her children...but that is driven by the need to protect her brood and once the nine meerkats are gone she quickly goes belowground. Luckily, her three daughters are safe though her poor son was killed by his older half-sister. Ella cuddles her three little babies. Victory was with them over the Kung Fu, but yet during that fight there was a attack on the home front and one pup died. At least the Queens can make sure it won't happen again...hopefully.